TomoeXNanami: Father’s Home?
by Queen Lily Rose Fire
Summary: What would happen if suddenly Nanami’s father came back? How can someone just come back? What do you do?


Nanami sighed as she glanced towards a framed photo on the mantel of the fireplace, that was lit, while outside you could see snow falling steadily. Nanami was sipping hot coco, as she could hear Tomoe preparing dinner in the kitchen, their home was humble but also very nice, it's been five years sense their marriage. Sense that day Tomoe had finished college, getting a top high paying job, of a highly regarded company the minute he got out. 

Nanami was proud, her husband was truly a successful man, who loved her, far from the curse that plagued her mother, and mother's mother, and so on, all the way to Yukiji. 

High in their copay apartment, looking at their wedding photo on the mantel, the warm moment was broken by the knocking of the door. Confused, and a bit hesitant, Nanami looked towards the door for a moment before another knock came. 

Nanami? Tomoe's voice called, getting the door?

Nanami snapped out of her hesitation, and made her way to the door, looking through the key whole before, as Tomoe always lectured her on not opening the door before knowing who's behind it. The world froze or really Nanami froze, she didn't know what to do. The knocking continued with a familiar voice coming from behind the door. "Nanami, hey it's me! It's Dad!" Still standing still, Nanami didn't know what to do? Open the door to hug him, or hit him? 

How dare the man?! Left her abandoning her while in high school, with no where to go, without a word of warning, if it wasn't for the chance meeting of Mikage who knows what would have become of her?! Aren't you going to open the door? Tomoe was standing behind the frozen Nanami confused, arms crossed, dinner was ready, finally as if natural Nanami opened the door, and she hated it, how could she just suddenly open the door knowing full well what deadbeat was standing on the other side of it. 

With the opening of the door Nanami's father with no trace of shame came in with a big smile. "Nanami! How's my big girl?" Nanami was happy to see him, yes she was. Seeing him sense who knows when, she couldn't help but be happy to see him. 

Tomoe hadn't moved from his spot, but the room was already filled with a sudden drowning darkening atmosphere of Tomoe's tangible anger. Nanami was ready to stop Tomoe from doing who knows what, when Tomoe's surprisingly calm voice stoped her. 

Why don't you get your food Nanami? Nanami didn't want to protest, maybe it was best? Her father knew his little girl, she couldn't, but still her rage was coming back as she started to make her to the near by kitchen. 

Nanami's father was standing in front of the now closed door, sensing hisunwelcomeness, braving a smile and positive attitude. "You must be Nanami's husband, I heard she got married after high school, I'm glad she found herself a good man. From what I can tell you've done- What the hell do you want? Tomoe asked sternly, holding back his rage. Knowing full well who this man was, having had experienced Nanami's memories he knew all too well how much Nanami's suffered and braved for her father's actions. Now more than ever he wished he was aYoki again, so he could use his fox fire and eliminate the world of a pest like this. 

Nanami was still in the kitchen listening quietly, the air and world was still and quiet, not at all the warmth that blanketed her world that exited with the sudden knock of the past.

I'm sorry-

Sorry? Tomoe retorted. You left you child in haste to run from your own problems, to show up years later with no remorse in your composure, for what? Money? Running low? Daddy coming back to his little girl and her well achieved husband? 

Tomoe and Nanami's father had momentary stare down, one glaring while the other was paralyzed. Nanami peered from the kitchen, not trying to hide, but still keeping her distance, her eyes was filling with tears, was her father really just here for Tomoe's hard earned money? She wouldn't have minded it if he could have just stopped by, and left with no way of knowing if she'd ever see him again, but to only comeback for money, that was truly unforgivable. 

"May I see my daughter?" Nanami's father asked. "No you may not." Tomoe snapped. "If your here for money don't waste your breathe or her time." 

Standing feeling helpless as if she was that small child that had to lock the door every night, waiting for Daddy to come home, let alone look at her. If any time in her life, could he just put her first? 

Now looking at his feet Nanami's father was still the same deadbeat he always was. May...May I stay for dinner at least? Tomoe was appropriately angered by this. "You want food, go find some bleeding hearted fool, or a homeless shelter!" 

At this Nanami couldn't let her father go hungry, she faced homelessness, even though it didn't last more than hours, she still remembers the fear, and uncertainty of anything of her life at that point. If it wasn't for the kindness for Mikage she never wanted to think any further on that idea. 

"No wait! You can stay for dinner, but that's all. Your not getting anything more, okay?" Both men shocked, looking at her, Tomoe irritated, Nanami's father delighted, made his way to the kitchen. There in sight was a small but nice kitchen and a small table on the side over looking a nice view from a nice big widow, where you could see plenty of Christmas lights lighting up the city. 

It just hit Tomoe that it was the Holidays, maybe he shouldn't be too angry at Nanami, this is her father, whatever he may have done, but that still doesn't excuse him. 

Pulling up another chair for her father, Nanami than grabed her food, than prepared a plate for her Dad. Tomoe watched her father, not expecting him to steal anything but still, he wanted to make sure he didn't forget his place, or how damn lucky the bastard was. 

Tomoe than sat when his plate was served. Not looking at away from Nanami's father, glaring at him, wishing he had his claws more than anything, and maybe give him a good scare. 

The bastard was still wearing his smile, braving the awkward situation. Didn't help to notice, that Nanami may have gotten, smiling in the face of hardship from her good for nothing father. At least that's all she got from him...he hoped. He started to wonder maybe she also got her clumsiness from him, he wanted to smile at this thought, but fought it. 

Dinner was quiet, for a while, no one was really eating, a few bits, but mostly moving a piece here and there, Nanami's father's hunger soon gave him away, and started eating bigger bits. 

"Nanami I'm glad your doing well. You haven't started a family yet? Guess your waiting to do more before you start making a family hug?" 

"Uh ya." That's all Nanami could say. "Fortunately for you take after your mother, she wanted the same thing, but as you know we could never afford anything outside of food and rent payment." 

Tomoe was biting his tongue, when is he leaving? Nanami life was finally build on solid foundation, he had slaved over college and work to give her a strong good home, and now it's been tainted. Enraged that all his work was being torn as if it were no better than paper walls. 

While no doubt. Nanami was suffering. She shouldn't waste her time with this. It's a little too late for any sorry excuse or apology from this stranger, who's back is more recognizable than his face. 

Finally, dinner was over, Tomoe having enough of this, grabbed Nanami's father and started _escorting _him to the door. "Tomoe!" Nanami called out. 

"Thank you for stopping bye, now you may leave again with worry or need of feeling guilty." Tomoe said, until he was stopped by a hand. "Tomoe", a calm voice said, "let me say goodbye." 

Hesitant, he watched Nanami and her father walk outside the door into the hallway, closing the door behind her, Tomoe was listening no more than three second after the click of the doors closing. 

"I'm really sorry I've let you down, Nanami." Nanami looked at him for a moment. "I get it, I'm not a kid anymore, you chose yourpathways, and so have I." 

"This is my life, I don't need you anymore. I don't want an apology, I don't want you back in my life. I just want to be left in peace knowing that you understand, and that I still love you. 

If one day you find yourself mending your ways, ready to stay and stand on your own, the door is ready for a visit. 

Both stood deadly still in the hall, for minutes before one of them finally spoke.

"I'm glad your okay Nanami, I've missed...and I love you. ...I'm sorry."

"I know." Nanami said with a sincere smile.

Watching her father's back head for the elevator, Nanami turned to go inside before even waiting for the last of him to go with the close of elevator doors. No, seeing his back towards her was enough, being the truth of it. He wasn't coming back. Maybe one day, but not today. 

Walking in, with Tomoe standing by ready for whatever she may have needed. A hug, reassurance, anything. Closing the door by leaning against it, she than looked back at their wedding photo on the mantle of the fire place.

A sweet warm smile curled from her lips, this was home. Walking into Tomoe warm embrace, they spent the rest of the evening on the coach huddled, talking of many things, many but the stranger from Nanami's past. Soon it was back to normal.

Half past Eleven Tomoe looking at the clock on the mantle, than back at his sleeping Nanami, sleeping soundly with no trace of sadness or concern on her face, Tomoe didn't know what to think of it. 

He was glad Nanami was fine, but would he back? No matter, Nanami was not alone. That was enough. 


End file.
